


The Queen's funeral

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Missing Scene, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, POV Sif, Past Loki/Sif (Marvel) - Freeform, Thor: The Dark World, but it doesn't change anything to the story, unclear relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: Sif attends Frigga's funeral and is surprised to not see Loki, she gets a little angry and then pays a visit to the prisonner.~~Odin entered, and as usual everybody bowed, but nobody followed him. She had expected guards surrounding Loki, but he wasn’t there. Had they not allowed him to attend his mother’s funeral ?She felt anger rise inside of her, Loki had made mistakes, big ones undoubtedly, but it was his mother who had just died.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Sif (Marvel), Loki/Sif (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Queen's funeral

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Thor movies and I was just so mad during this scene, I needed to write something about it. It is mostly cannon compliant, the only thing diverging is who tells Loki about his mother but it doesn't change the rest of the story.   
> It is my first work on this couple and I wish you'll like it.
> 
> Disclaimer :
> 
> I do not own Marvel, if I did believe me a lot of things would be different...
> 
> Engish is not my birth language, please inform me of any mistake you might see.

Her Queen was without a doubt the person Sif had most admired in her life, she was powerful, beautiful and smart. She had always seemed invincible.

And still… Sif was there, standing in grief clothes to attend the Queen’s funeral.

Sif had grown up in the castle, she had lived there for centuries and through them Frigga had been a person she could talk to. Sif wasn’t close to many women, she was always training, hunting or out on quests, Frigga was the only woman she had ever taken for example. The Queen had been a second mother to her when her own mother couldn’t understand her passion for the fight. 

Frigga was a warrior before being a Queen, she had been the one to sit down with her when her body began morphing and explained that she could be both a warrior and a lady. Who explained that it was normal to desire to be seen as both an equal and a woman by her peers. She was the one she went to after her first heartbreak, the one who hugged her each time she came back from a quest and the one who held her when she cried after Loki cut her hair.

Sif was standing beside the water, the funeral was about to begin, they were just waiting for the royal family to arrive. Thor came with his human and she nodded his way, she had already presented her support to him and his father earlier. The only person she intended to talk to that night was Loki, for the rest, she would grieve in silence.

Odin entered, and as usual everybody bowed, but nobody followed him. She had expected guards surrounding Loki, but he wasn’t there. Had they not allowed him to attend his mother’s funeral ? 

She felt anger rise inside of her, Loki had made mistakes, big ones undoubtedly, but it was his mother who had just died. She knew him, perhaps better than anyone now that Frigga wasn’t there anymore, and she knew that he must have been destroyed by the news of her death. He must be destroying his cell at the very moment, probably harming himself while doing so, it took a lot for him to let go, but she had already witnessed it, and _ this _ out of everything would destroy him. 

Her gaze burned holes in the back of Thor’s and Odin’s heads, she respected the Allfather, but these last few years she questioned his decisions more and more. Loki deserved closure and she doubted that without attending to the funeral he could ever find it. Of course Loki deserved to be imprisoned for some time, but he should be allowed to give a proper goodbye to his mother. 

The ceremony began and she stopped staring hatefully at the two members of the royal family, her eyes now fixed on the lifeless body of the one person she had never doubted. The tears that rolled down her cheeks as the AllMother floated away and then spread in the stars to join Valhalla were not only for the regretted Queen, they were also for the man she loved who was locked in a cell somewhere under the castle. She hadn’t gone to see him yet, but she promised herself she would, if anything to verify that he wouldn’t put his life in jeopardy. 

She had indeed delayed the moment she would go to him since he was back on Asgard, they had crossed paths, she was present to hear his sentence, but the last time she had talked to him was years before, as Thor was in exile and he refused to bring him back. Years, including a long time where she had believed him dead, she did not even know what they were anymore, all she knew was that he had just lost his mother and he needed someone by his side.

Tears kept rolling down her cheeks without interruption and as soon as Odin left, putting an end to the ceremony, she got out. As she walked, she noticed that the Three, Thor and his human had followed after her. The corridor they were in was empty, as it led back to a part of the castle few could enter, therefore she stopped and let her rage out as she threw Thor against the wall and maintained him there, her dagger at his throat. She ignored the surprised exclamations of her friends and shrugged the human off when she tried to make her let go.

“Would you explain to me why Loki wasn’t present at his mother’s funeral ?” she asked ragefully. 

Thor seemed to freeze at the mention of his brother, waking up from a haze.

“Loki…” he whispered, shaking his head.

She did not care for his surprise, she hit him with the fist that didn’t hold the dagger, because he might have forgotten but some things were not to be forgotten. 

“Have you even informed him of his mother’s death ?!” she almost screamed, tears spilling from her eyes even more than before. 

He shook his head informing her that no, Loki didn’t know, his whole life had been destroyed and he hadn’t been made aware of it.

She let go of the dagger and hit Thor a second time, and a third, and a fourth, before remembering that he too had lost his mother. 

“I’m going to see him,” she said, her voice rough from the crying but calmer than it had been seconds before, “do you have a key to enter his cell ?” 

Thor gave the key to her without any hesitation, he knew that she was the only one who Loki would accept help from. 

She literally ran to the prison, walking would leave her with time to think, time to worry and time to give in to her insecurities and to stop herself from reaching him. 

She arrived at the same time as a guard, he told her he was there to break the news to Loki so she sent him back, assuring that she would take care of it.

She walked slowly to the only cell still occupied. She knew he had heard her steps, probably also recognised her through them, for he had always been able to predict her arrival from only hearing the sound of her feet hitting the ground. He was seated, reading. In that moment she wished to have come earlier, when the only problem was that he was in a cell, because she knew these to be his last seconds of relief.

He closed his book and put it aside before she could bring herself to speak, he raised from his seat and came to face her. 

“Lady Sif.”

The words stung, of course he called her that before, but only in public, only when speaking to someone else. It had been decades since he had last called her that as they were alone. She hadn’t really expected him to call her “My Lady” or “Sif” or any of the loving names he used to use, but she hadn’t brought herself to realize what he would call her then. 

A smirk stretched his lips and she knew that as usual he had been able to read her as he would an open book. She didn’t know if he was really satisfied by her reaction for the god of Mischief did not let any of his emotions ever come through unless he had decided to show some. He was unreadable and she wasn’t sure to know him as well as she once did, she knew enough but not all anymore.

He checked her out shamelessly, making sure she knew what he was doing and as he was taking her in, he frowned, noticing her clothes she guessed.

“Would you care to tell me who deceased ?” he asked, confirming her suspicions. “I assume that would be the reason that brought you to me.”

She nodded.

“It is indeed,” she locked her eyes in his and kept herself from looking away, “Loki, your mother perished during the attack this afternoon, she perished fighting, died a warrior's death.”

His eyes had not left hers as he seemed stilled, after a few seconds he took a step backwards and turned his back to her as a wave of magic came out of him, propulsing everything in the cell against the magical barriers.

She saw his hands go to his hair, pulling on the dark hair as his magic kept coming out of him. In only a minute everything in his cell was destroyed, but the magic didn’t stop, it kept hitting and hitting again everything it could reach. He fell and his hands left his scalp to maintain him from completely crashing, he was on his knees, head bent and fists closed against the hard floor. Never, in all the centuries she had spent with him, had she seen him like that and witnessing that made her heart ache. 

After another minute, the magic stopped, he was certainly too exhausted to keep using it. Since it wasn’t dangerous to be near him anymore she used the key and entered the cell. She dropped to the floor in front of him and he looked up to her in astonishment, he hadn’t expected her to enter, she read on his face. He didn’t wear a mask anymore, tears were flowing through his eyes and she could see how destroyed he was in the distortion of his mouth. 

She reached for his shoulder, unsure of what she could do and more importantly of what he would allow her to do. A part of her had expected rejection, but it never happened, after a few seconds of her hand on his shoulders he reached for her, he pulled her towards him and crashed her against his torso, maintaining her there with his arms. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and she could feel his cold tears on her skin. 

It wasn’t long before her own tears spilled too and she let them fall on his shoulder as she put her head on it. They cried silently for a few minutes, moving at each one of his shivers and when she felt his lips on her neck, she let him take what he wanted, because he needed it. In only a few seconds, she was pinned to the floor and his lips were on hers, his tongue invading her mouth. The kiss was violent but she gave it back all the same, they both put all their grief, all their rage into that kiss. The passion was there too, the centuries of courting, of love, the longing they had both felt in the last few years, they put everything in that kiss. 

When they stopped, both breathless and panting, he lowered himself, trapping her under his body and once more buried his face in the crook of her neck, tears had never stopped coming from him even during their kiss and they didn’t stop now either. She buried a hand in his hair and her other arm went to circle his back, keeping him close and giving him all the confort she could.

She had no idea how long they stayed like that, it might have been hours as well as mere minutes. It was him who put them apart, he kissed her forehead sweetly and put himself off her, sitting by her side. He raised a hand to his face to hide the dried tears and that’s when she saw the blood underneath his nails. She took the hand in hers and examined his palm, finding four little wounds from which blood was still coming out, she took his other hand and found exactly the same marks. 

“Heal yourself,” she demanded, voice still hoarse.

He obeyed, showing her his palms once it was done to reassure her.

“I believe it is late, you ought to go back to your chambers My Lady,” he told her, once more kissing her forehead. 

She nodded and left the cell, using the key that had been within his reach all this time, she smiled softly when realising that not once he had tried stealing it from her. She looked back at him once out of the cell, sending her smile his way.

“I love you.”

He didn’t smile back, she knew him unable to do so, but he still raised his broken voice.

“And I, you. Sleep well my love.”

She wouldn't, she knew that already, but she still nodded and left the prison, going back to her chambers while being perfectly aware that she probably would have gotten a better sleep by staying within his arms on the floor of his cell.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish you liked it, please tell me what you thought about it !


End file.
